S.S.D.D.
S.S.D.D. is the first level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It serves as a tutorial to teach players basic gameplay mechanics. S.S.D.D. means "Same Shit, Different Day," derived from Stephen King's book, "Dreamcatcher." Overview The level starts with PFC. Joseph Allen and Sgt. Foley training some local Afghan National Army soldiers who keep firing from the hip during training. Sgt. Foley tells Allen to do a quick weapons demonstration. Allen picks up an M4A1, shoots the targets, and then throws a frag grenade to demonstrate its effectiveness against multiple targets. After teaching the local soldiers, Foley tells Allen to meet Cpl. Dunn at The Pit. Dunn demonstrates that switching to a sidearm is faster than reloading. Then Dunn tells the player to run the course. In the course, the player has to clear enemy emplacements without civilian casualties. After running The Pit, the difficulty for the game is chosen. The game suggests a difficulty for the player based on their Pit time, but the player can choose to continue on any difficulty. Shortly after leaving The Pit, an alarm sounds and soldiers will rush to a group of returning Humvees that have brought wounded soldiers from BCT One, including Walden and Arnett.The unit was named in one of the conversations heard in the level. Sgt. Foley yells to the squad to ready up, and the player then prepares for battle. The Pit The only challenging part of this level is The Pit; below are tactics and tips for improving the player's time. The Achievement/Trophy "Pit Boss" can be obtained by completing the Pit in under 30 seconds. The player's final time is not just determined by what time they finished the Pit at. Time is also added or subtracted if the player hits civilians, missed enemies, and/or accuracy: *Two seconds are added for each civilian killed *Two seconds are added for one or two enemies missed *0.05 seconds are deducted for each 1% of accuracy (so'' e.g 80% accuracy gives you four seconds) Outcomes The outcomes from running the pit are the response you get from Dunn and the suggested difficulty level for the game. The following appear to be the critical times: *Under 40 seconds makes Hardened the recommended difficulty. Dunn will say either "That was good, man, that was very good. You've still got it." or "OK, now that was nice. Run like a true professional." *Under 35 seconds makes Veteran the recommended difficulty. Dunn will say either "You're very impressive, man. You made that course your bitch!" or "Amazing work dude! OK, now that's how you run The Pit!" Note that it is impossible to kill the knifing target with bullets. Tactics The following may help you minimize your (calculated) time: *Bullets can penetrate the targets, so two kills with one bullet can be achieved. *Memorize where enemy and civilian targets cross to avoid penalization. *Try to shoot one round at a time to maximize accuracy and minimize ammunition consumption, saving the need to waste time reloading. *It is possible to finish The Pit with only 14 bullets from the M9, with one bullet left over. To do this every one-shot, two-hit kills must be achieved, while knifing at least two targets in addition to the mandatory knifing target. Recommended Weapons *After running The Pit once, the player will find more weapons to choose from, including an M14 EBR Scoped *A weapon with low bullet penetration is a good idea, as high power rifles run the risk of the bullet going through an OpFor target and hitting a civilian target, especially if they are lined up. The MP5K and Mini-Uzi are good examples, as is the USP .45 (with its Tactical Knife attachment) *It is recommended to use an MP5k and the USP.45 combination so that the player can move faster while aiming down sights, and to take out the targets more quickly if the player has to reload. *Pistols (M9 and USP .45) are more effective, with low-penetration, high mobility, fast reload and being semi-automatic. *It is not recommended that you use a shotgun in the pit, as the wide bullet spray may hit civilians. *The G18 pistol is a good choice for a weapon that can be used to complete The Pit without any weapon changes. The player must snap the fire button to fire only 1-2 rounds on a target. Although a player with low accuracy could waste 3-5 rounds on a target, a way to counter it is to reload when running to the next area. The player must also run the course from the same firing positions and run the same route in order to have a clearer shot at the targets and avoid civilians due to the fact that the G18 can double penetrate and fire many rounds in one click. If this tactic is followed, the player may achieve the Veteran or Hardened rank. It is advised to practice the course over and over with the G18 in order to formulate the route and to practice round fire control. *The M14 EBR is not a recommended weapon if you are inexperienced with snipers. Weapon Loadout In this level the player first gets M4A1 Carbine. Then at the Pit section of the level, the player can choose from an ACR with a Holographic Sight, SCAR-H, AK-47, UMP .45, MP5K, Mini-Uzi, M14 EBR, SPAS-12, AA-12, Glock 18, USP .45 with a Tactical Knife, M9, and a Desert Eagle to use in the training course. Starting File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine At the Pit File:ACR.png|ACR w/ Holographic Sight File:SCARH.png|SCAR-H w/ Foregrip File:AK47.png|AK-47 w/ Red Dot Sight File:UMP45.png|UMP .45 w/ Holographic Sight File:MP5K.png|MP5K w/ Holographic Sight File:MINIUZI.png|Mini-Uzi File:M14EBR.png|M14 EBR File:SPAS12.png|SPAS-12 File:AA12.png|AA-12 File:Glock18.png|Glock 18 File:USP.png|USP w/ Tactical Knife File:M92FS.png|M9 File:Eagle.png|Desert Eagle Tips * You can jump out of the map near the tower and explore around the map. * When running The Pit, try to use a weapon with low penetration to avoid shooting civillians behind tatgets. On the other hand, you can use a weapon with high penetration to take down two targets with one shot to save time. Enemy Intel *'Intel No. 1:' (1/1 Intel) Intel number one can be found by a white tower (northeast corner) on the left after the basketball court and open field area. Make sure you retrieve it before you go down to the pit. Transcript Opening Cutscene '''Shepherd': The more things change, the more they stay the same. Boundaries shift, new players step in, but power always finds a place to rest it's head. We fought and bled alongside the Russians. We shoulda known they'd hate us for it. History is written by the victor. And here I am, thinking we'd won. But you bring down one enemy and they find someone even worse to replace him. Locations change, the rationale, the objective. Yesterday's enemies are today's recruits. Train them to fight alongside you, and pray they don't eventually hate you for it too. Same shit, different day. You know what I'm looking for Sergeant Foley. Keep your eyes open. Foley: Got a new batch hittin' the pit today, Sir. I'll send you the best I find. Fire Base Phoenix, Afghanistan Sgt. Foley: Welcome to 'Pull the Trigger 101'. Private Allen here is gonna do a quick weapons demonstration to show you locals how its done. No offense, but I see a lot of you guys firing from the hip and spraying bullets all over the range. You don't end up hitting a damn thing and it makes you look like an ass. Private Allen, show 'em what I'm talking about. Grab the weapon from the table. PFC Allen picks up the M4A1 sitting on the table. Sgt. Foley: Now turn around and hit the targets. (If you try to shoot the targets by aiming down the sights) Sgt. Foley: Come on Private, I'm trying to make a point here. PFC Allen shoots the targets by firing from the hip (The player is asked if they want to invert the looking controls) Sgt. Foley: See what I mean? He sprayed bullets all over the damn place. You've got to pick your targets by aiming deliberatly down your sights from a stable stance. Sgt. Foley: Private Allen, show our friends here how the Rangers take down a target. Crouch first, than aim down your sight at the targets. Allen crouches, aims down the sight and shoots all the targets. Sgt. Foley: That's all there is to it. You want your targets to go down? You gotta aim down your sights. Sgt. Foley: Aiming down your sights also works for switching quickly between targets. Sgt. Foley: Aim down your sights, then pop in and out to acquire new targets. Show 'em Private. Again,''Allen aim down the sight and shoots all the targets.' '''Sgt. Foley': If your target is close to where you are aiming, you can snap to it quickly by aiming down your sights. Sgt. Foley: Now that's how you do it. You want to take down your targets quickly and with control. Now if your target is behind light cover, remember that certain weapons can penetrate and hit your target. The Private here will demonstrate. Allen shoots through some wood and hits a target. Sgt. Foley: Last but not least, you need to know how to toss a frag grenade. Private Allen, pick up some frag grenades from the table. Toss the grenade down range and take out several targets at once. Allen picks up some frag grenades from the table,and throws it to the targets to destroy them. Sgt. Foley: Good. Note that frags tend to roll on sloped surfaces. So think twice about throwing one up hill. Sgt. Foley: All right, thanks for the help, Private Allen. Now get over to The Pit...General Shepherd wants to see you run the course. Sgt. Foley: All right, who here wants to go first? Show me what you've learned so far. Allen heads for the Pit.U.S. Rangers can be seen playing basketball, repairing a HMMWV, on guard towers, exercising, looking at a phone, and eating chocolate. If the player gets close enough, they can hear their conversations. ''' (If the player stay in the basketball court) Ranger:Get off the court dude. If the player continue to stand there Ranger:Come on man wait your turn. If the player still stand there Ranger:Allen, what the Hell? PFC Allen enters The Pit. Cpl. Dunn: Hey Private. Welcome back to The Pit. Heard General Shepherd wants to pull a shooter from our unit for some special op. Anyway he's up there in observation. Cpl. Dunn: Go ahead and grab a pistol. PFC Allen picks up the Desert Eagle sitting on the table. Cpl. Dunn: Alright, try switching to your rifle. PFC Allen switches back to his M4A1. Cpl. Dunn: Good, now switch to your sidearm again. PFC Allen switches back to the Desert Eagle Cpl. Dunn: See how fast that was? Remember... switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading. Cpl. Dunn: Well, smile for the cameras and don't miss... Shepherd's gonna be watching. Best shooter gets to join the prima dona squad... if that's your thing. Cpl. Dunn: Ok, head on in. Timer starts as soon as the first target pops up. Allen enters the 1st Area and the first set of targets pops up Cpl. Dunn: Clear the first area. Go! Go! Go! PFC Allen clears the 1st Area. Cpl. Dunn: Area cleared! Move into the building! PFC Allen clears the building. '' '''Cpl. Dunn': Up the stairs! PFC Allen runs up the stairs. Cpl. Dunn: Melee with your knife! PFC Allen knifes the target. Cpl. Dunn: Area cleared! Jump down! PFC Allen jumps off the ledge. Cpl. Dunn: Last area! Move! Move! PFC Allen clears the last area. Cpl. Dunn: Sprint to the exit! Clock's ticking! When PFC Allen reaches the exit, Cpl. Dunn will comment on your run depending on how well you ran it. The following is just an example. Cpl. Dunn: Alright, I've seen worse. You've got a few rough edges though. Now there's an option for what difficulty you want to play on. '' '''Cpl. Dunn': Ok, head upstairs and regroup with your team, or you can go back in and run the course again. If you decide not to run the course again, PFC Allen runs out of The Pit.Some Humvee arrived. Wounded soldiers are being carry out of it.The alarm is ringing. Overlord: All Hunter units, get to your victors. We're heading out. Sgt. Arnett: They blew the damn bridge! We gotta move! Pvt. Walden: BCT One is trapped across the river in the red zone! We've lost contact! Sgt. Foley: Everyone get to your vehicles! We're moving out! Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhaNS9sO65I Trivia * S.S.D.D means "Same Shit, Different Day", derived from Stephen King's book, "Dreamcatcher". This goes along the lines of F.N.G., meaning "Fucking New Guy", in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * There are also three songs with the title "Same Shit, Different Day" and a shirt that reads "Same Shirt, Different Day" * The recruits that are running laps around the base outside the fence are all at the rank of Sergeant. * While walking to the Pit, if the player walks into the area where two recruits are playing basketball, the player will hear a remark such as "Get off the court," or "Wait your turn." *The only way you can die in this mission is to cook a grenade during the grenade demonstration without letting it go. *You cannot run out of ammunition when you are demonstrating in the firing range for the locals. *The Afghan soldiers in this level might return in the next level. Demonstration * Notice that the Afghan soldiers wear the 6-color "chocolate chip" desert battle dress uniform used by U.S. troops before the introduction of the Tri-Colour Desert pattern and latterly Digital camo patterns such as ACU and MARPAT. In real life, the Afghan Border Police wear a 6-color BDU but with a gray splotch pattern instead of a brown pattern. * When Foley is training the locals, he is not speaking to them directly, there is a translator next to him speaking to the locals in Dari. * Notice that Joseph Allen is a Private First Class and most of the local soldiers have higher ranking than Allen himself. *All the local soldiers carry an ammo pouch containing six AK-47 magazines, although they are being trained with M16A4s. * When Sgt. Foley tells the player to 'spray bullets all over the range', if the player aims down the sights, he will then say, "From the hip, Private. I'm trying to make a point here!" If they continue to shoot while aiming down the weapon's sights, he will say, "Private shoot from the hip, just like in the movies". *During the training the player can hit the targets perfectly from the hip and Sgt. Foley will still say Allen sprayed bullets all over the place. Also if the player fires wildly when looking down the sights he says "that's how you do it." * Because the PC version doesn't use auto-aim snapping, no mention of this console-only ability is made. *Players can kill themselves by throwing a frag grenade at their feet. *If you toss a grenade at completely different directions (without invoking friendly fire) Foley will still continue as if you had knocked down several targets. * After completing Sgt. Foley's shooting test press the frag grenade button and a message will appear that says "No M2 Frag Grenades Remaining.". This is incorrect: the M67 (not the M2) is the primary Fragmentation Grenade used by the U.S. military and used in the game itself. The Mk2 was the US military's standard WWII-era grenade, whilst the M2 is the US military's standard .50 calliber heavy machine gun. *After firing at the targets, turn to your right and you see a U.S ranger patrolling the outside of the base. If you fire near his feet, he reacts by jumping backwards and looking down immediately. He then proceeds to patrol. * After Foley is done training the player, one of the locals will be given a gun by Foley that appears from nowhere. The local will then proceed to use the gun and fire rounds down the range even though no targets appear for him to shoot at. Furthermore, he continues to fire indefinitely without reloading. * Sgt. Foley will not let you out of the shooting range until the translator is finished speaking with the Afghan soldiers. * While you can't shoot Sgt. Foley, you can still shoot the other trainee soldiers. This will make you restart the demonstration. Yard * Upon leaving the target practice area, the player's weapon is slung. * U.S. Rangers can be seen playing basketball, repairing a HMMWV, on guard towers, exercising, looking at a phone, and eating chocolate. If the player gets close enough, they can hear their conversations. * If the player stands on the makeshift basketball court long enough a Ranger, voiced by IW's Robert Bowling, will say, "Get off the court dude." If they continue to stand there he will say, "Come on man wait your turn." And eventually, "Allen, what the Hell?" * When going to the Pit, walk along the fence, and notice a man eating a chocolate bar. Afterward, walk a little further down and notice a fully dressed Ranger loading his M4 magazines with rounds from a box that says ".50 Caliber" on the side. There is a modification for the AR-15 series called the Beowulf which can allow it to shoot .50 caliber rounds, though they are not of the same size as .50 BMG rounds, but rather the size of a .500 S&W Magnum round. However, .50 Beowulf M4s are aesthetically different from 5.56mm M4s, and the rifle the soldier is using is a regular M4. * A lone Mark 19 Mod 3 automatic grenade launcher can be seen on a tripod on the ground next to one of the Humvees, but this weapon is never used in-game though it is used in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level Shock and Awe. * It is unknown how any of the soldiers got into the guard towers as there are no visible way of climbing into one nor an entrance. However, the level designers typically don't put ladders where they don't want the player wandering. * The song "Crime Wave" by hip-hop artist 50 Cent can be heard in this level. * Next to the Humvee with soldiers working on it, you can see a One Man Army back pack laying with the tools. * Sometimes a soldier will say "Private, have you ever seen a grown man naked?" This could be a reference to the movie Airplane!. * In one of the conversations, a soldier is talking to a Lieutenant about an assault bridge; however, there's no Lieutenant to be found in the level. The Pit *If you wait at the top of the steps leading down to the pit for long enough, Dunn will say "Oi Downie, down here!". * One of the spectators in the Pit is a man by the name of Cpl. Bowling. This is another reference to Infinity Ward's Robert Bowling. (The same soldier can be found in the level Of Their Own Accord) * General Shepherd can be seen observing The Pit with two other soldiers on an elevated area. Firing at him results in the message "Friendly Fire will not be tolerated." Some people used this situation to create fake videos where the credits roll when Shepherd is killed in this mission. Also, when you shoot him or the other two soldiers, they appear to fall backwards. * The Pit has evidently been used by Task Force 141 members and possibly Delta Force members, as a conversation between two soldiers refers to a group of Deltas running the course with the "movers on max speed" and "A guy with a mohawk, had some funny accent, British, I think.", obviously referring to Soap. * Another conversation states that, "A guy with a mohawk (Possibly Soap) rolled the course in 18.26 seconds, made our D boys look like they were moving in slow motion," and that, "Some other dude with a skull ski mask (Ghost) did it in 18.28 with a 1911". * Several of the optional weapons from the Pit are never used by the Army Rangers, neither in game nor in real life—these include the USP .45, AA-12, AK-47, MP5K, Desert Eagle, and G18. It is possible that since the Pit test was for Task Force 141 selection that the weapons are there to see how well Allen (and the player by extension) can use weapons that he might encounter in the field. * When Cpl. Dunn puts the Desert Eagle into his leg holster, there is already a handgun in it. * The Pit section of the level is the only time in the game where a SCAR-H with a foregrip attachment is found and used. *If the player waits long enough before running the Pit, Corporal Dunn will say "Come on, Allen, we don't have all day!" and then after a longer time he will say something along the lines of "Allen, you're going to get us both in trouble with the General!" *After running The Pit once and then waiting long enough, Dunn will talk and rant about "We Rangers are never in any real wars" and "We always babysit the SEAL's." *When you begin running the course in the pit after General Shepherd says "Clear the first area! GO! GO!", you hear in the background an unknown soldier calling out "Bring it, bitch!" This most likely was directed at Private Allen. *If you take too long to complete the Pit (over 1 minute), Cpl. Dunn will make you run the course again. It is possible to leave the area still, but the level will not proceed and most of the NPCs will have vanished. Pit Course * The Special Ops level The Pit is a recreation of Allen's test from this level. * The target upstairs which the player must melee will already be popped out in Special Ops. Exit * This scene is reminiscent of the recovery of wounded rangers in Ridley Scott's movie, Black Hawk Down. * Strangely, at the end of the level, when the wounded men arrive, none of the doors of the Humvees are open. * If the player chooses Veteran difficulty after the Pit, then they will be asked to confirm their choice three times. * After the Pit, AH-64A Apaches can been seen taking off. * At the end of the level numerous vehicles arrive with wounded soldiers, they have the same "blood on the dashboard" decals as when the driver is killed in Takedown. * Upon completing the course and choosing the difficulty, if you stand on the table with the weapons and look up the stairs the player will see the NPCs waiting for the wounded to arrive. Like in the bonus level Museum, their scene only starts when you ascend the stairs. The player can also see that some Humvees just appear out of nowhere this way. Miscellaneous *In the cutscene before the level, a statue of Imran Zakhaev on a horse is shown. Aside from the Russians honoring him as "the Hero of New Russia", this is a possible reference to the fact that he is referred to as one of the Four Horsemen from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *When the game is paused, friendly Pave Lows can be seen on the radar map. *The terrain around Firebase Phoenix in real life is very mountainous with lots of green plant life. In the game, the ground is very flat with dirt and no plant life. *At the mission select menu, the level picture shows Dunn standing next to the boxes that he opened revealing more weapons, the MP5K is the last gun to the left although it is in the box to the right in the mission itself. The M9 is the closest gun in the box to Dunn in the actual level. *Almost all the soldiers in this level are in the missions set in America. *After finishing the shooting tutorial with Sgt. Foley, if the player looks left and looks outside of the fence they'll see a Harrier and a Pavelow on a runway in the distance. *In the beginning, next to the basketball hoop there is a port-a-potty. The number says 800-555-DUMP. *When shooting the targets in the beginning, if you run out of ammo you will get some more out of nowhere. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Training Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2